moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Trillyndi Cee
"(Fifteen minutes of invectives.)" -Lyndi Cee =Description= ---- Small, small, small: it's the word that best defines Trillyndi from head to toe, both literally and metaphorically. That and freckled. Small and freckled. And cute, of course. Small, freckled and cute. Well under average height for a gnome, to the point where jokes about accidentally being stepped on are likely accurate, and diminutive in other ways such that typical concealing roguish garb leaves her difficult to identify as female. Her sclera and pupils are pitch black, with minute dots of blue-white light swirling in them, making the emerald of her irises seem more vibrant. Beyond that, what you see is what you get. =History= ---- Youth The youngest child of the extremely prolific Cee family - out of 20 - Lyndi grew up forever inheriting hand-me-downs from her older siblings and forever being left out of 'adult' conversations due to her age. So she began to sneak, well, everywhere, the inquisitive mind of a child leading her to eavesdrop on those conversations so that she wasn't being completely left out. Rather quickly, she learned that being stealthy also meant never having to deal with hand-me-downs again. Her practice of casual thievery and penchant for sneaking everywhere had her grow rather distant from her family, distancing herself as she developed into a high-spirited, independent being from an early age. Being completely devoid of any magical talent whatsoever in a family full of the magically-inclined, too, lead to her separating herself further from them. And then the Troggs invaded her home, and she found a new use for stealth - striking and killing unseen. She, along with most of her family, fought their way through Gnomeregan in an attempt to push the troggs out, slaughtering both troggs and radiation-maddened gnomes. Most of her family - mother, father, and fourteen siblings - fell in the first few weeks of the siege, some to radiation, some to troggs. Lyndi didn't make it to the surface, and for fifteen years she was stuck in there with the holding action, killing troggs and leper gnomes to keep them at bay, creeping through the violated halls of her home to gather supplies and assassinate troggs. The experience left a hard little nugget of brutality inside of her, after watching most of her family die in front of her eyes - if only she'd been better at stabbing, or if she'd eavesdropped further afield she might have seen it coming. What was once a bright, cheery young gnome girl now had a core of iron that brooked no threats to her family and friends. Of course, the siege was eventually partially broken by the Reclaiming, allowing her to escape to a Shattered world that had use for the stealthy and the brutal. Personality ---- Lyndi is typically an upbeat, cheerful gnome, cracking jokes and playing pranks on friends, occasionally appearing made of pure, undiluted sass. Beliefs Stab a trog, kill a trog, make the world a better place. Those who threaten your family must be dealt with quickly and violently. When in open territory, bother no one. If someone bothers you, ask them to stop. If they do not stop, destroy them. Quirks Almost always hidden. An inveterate admirer of lady-butts Extremely vicious if roused. Has a vocabulary of ridiculous invectives that she employs frequently. Generalist; growing up with 19 magically- and technologically-inclined siblings led to Lyndi being exposed to many, many fields, of which she has picked up a lot of general knowledge about basicaly every advanced subject in existence. Of course, she doesn't practice any of it, but still finds most of the fields intriguing and can follow most conversations. Relationships Tinkaa Brightflurry and Ulyon Mindeater: Soon after escaping Gnomeregan and beginning various stealthy activities with certain organizations, Lyndi met Tinkaa Brightflurry, a bright, cheery death knight who was married to Ulyon Mindeater, the abomination. Let's just say that one thing lead to another, and Lyndi is now married to two of the most wonderful gnomes in existence on Azeroth. Category:Characters Category:Gnome Category:SI:7 Category:SI:7 Agents Category:Gnomeregan Covert Ops